Attack of a Mary Sue
by I'veGotLoki'dFeels
Summary: Crack Fic... Mary sue was a unique Techno organic. When she shows up at team prime, soon all the boys strangely fall in love with her! It is up to Arcee, Miko, June, and a new techno organic named Anti-Stu to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: Attack of the Mary Sue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime :c

:: Hello Autobots, My name is Sue Starsparkle the Dark Moonbeam Sue. I am in need of help. I was created by Silas using Breakdown's CAN fused with Silas' DNA. I am a techno-organic with very strong powers. I believe that I may be of use to your team. Please bridge to my coordinates if you accept my offer. Starsparkle out .::

Ratchet stared at the transmission. He had mixed feelings about the whole situation at hand. Decepticon mixed with Silas did not sound well, but how Silas managed to combine CNA and DNA together was beyond his knowledge. Regardless, Ratchet had to tell Optimus about this.

After a brief meeting, Optimus decided to bring Arcee,Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus along with him to investigate. What they found was a surprise.

Starsparkle had long chocolate brown hair reaching her very slim waist. Her eyes were a vibrant purple color with specks of gold in them. She had very nice curves despite her skiny waist. She had Ivory skin that was flawless. Her armor consisted of a pair of metal like blue gloves that reached her elbows and had silver fingers. Over her middle was another section of blue armor that stopped at her belly, exposing it. Much like Breakdown's . The last section of armor makeshift boots starting at her knees and had silver trim. She was beautiful.

Suddenly as Optimus looked into her eyes he felt a warmth coming from his spark chamber. He realised he would do anything for this girl. He would protect her from anything, help her with anything, Need her for everything. He fell had fallen in the deepest depths of love with her.

Smokescreen looked up and into her eyes too, As well as Magnus. They all felt different, but it did not matter. They loved the girl in front of her and she had not even uttered a word.

They had all made a dangerous mistake….

AN: Oh no. They have all fallen in love with the same girl. What will they do?


	2. Out of character

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TFP

Arcee glared at the small human/trans/ techn-whatever the heck it was standing at her feet. It really didn't look that impressive to her. However to the boys it was a different story. Arcee turned to them and saw that they were almost drooling over . She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention from the small techno-organic. Why would they be attracted to something that wasn't even from cybertron? Getting fed up she mentally fought herself from going over there to slap them all. Especially Optimus. He was a prime, where was his shame?

"so you're Starsparkle?" Arcee asked the girl. In return she turned to face Arcee, giant smile on her stupid face. "Yes, and you must be the Autobots. I'm happy to meet all of you. I would like to join the Autobots." "How do we know you are not trying to trick us?" she giggled like a little school girl, she shook her head.

"Why would I trick you?" Smokescreen decided to defend the girl. "why would she try to trick us Arcee, she is just a little kid." "I believe Smokescreen is right Arcee, She would not try to trick us" He commed Ratchet to bridge them back. The groundbridge opened in front of them, the Boys escorting Starsparkle in.

Something is wrong, Arcee thought. This was completely out of character for them, Optimus was not one was like themselves! She would get to the bottom of this. She just needed time. Starsparkle was not normal.

AN: so Arcee is catching on. What is up with the boys? Find out next time


	3. Anti Stu

Attack of a Mary Sue

Disclaimer: do not own TFP..or Linkin Park or Numb

Anti. That was his name pure and simple. He had a mission. Kill his twin sister .That wasn't his original mission though, He was engineered by Silas to help take over the world. He was different from his sister in many ways. He had blue hair with a silver streak,was tan, and had solid orange eyes with silver specks in them. He didn't have armor like his sister, he had pure energon for blood though,and could also transform his hand into a hammer. He hated his sister with a passion that burned deeply through his enegon. He wanted to kill her. He had other hobbies too though!

Like…errr….like… breathing! Yeah, and.. eating! YES EATING! You see, he was just like any normal . And listening to music. He loved Linkin Park! I've become so numb…

That is why he couldn't usually kill his sister. That and she was perfect, as Silas put it. He was awesome too! So much better than that Drama Queen. What was up with her name anyhow? He had a simple name. Anti Stu. His name was awesome.

He wished he had some food though, that would be awesome. He was tired of stealing food from some human burger store in Jasper. That black haired boy was too easy to steal from anyway. Him and his weird blue and pink bike. Who would get a pink and blue bike anyhow. So not cool. He was working on tracking Starsparkle down but now he was bored.

There was monster truck rally going on anyhow, and he was hopeing the wild girl with pink streaks in her hair was there. She was so cool. Always talking to her jeep though,weird. What! He was not stalking her! What made you think that idea!? Well, he had a monster truck rally to go to.

AN: there is Anti, Starsparkles' awesome twin brother. And thanks for reviewing thePegasus_ponyPrime ! I am glad you like It!


End file.
